The invention relates to a roulette bowl, in particular for use in gambling casinos, having a roulette wheel.
From the French patent specification 810,827 a roulette wheel is known, which, however, does not correspond to the "classic" roulette discs as they are used in casinos. This roulette wheel carries a circular ring put onto an upwardly extending protrusion of the roulette wheel. The fins confining the pockets are screwed to the circular ring in an usual manner.
Within known roulette wheels as they are used in the roulette bowls in casinos, the 37 pockets are recessly disposed and separated from each other by radially extending fins screwed to the roulette wheel. It is known that roulette wheels and roulette bowls are frequently subject to manipulation and that as well the managers as also the gamblers are afraid of manipulations on the gambling apparatus. Just the fins are subject of various manipulations and the invention has at its object to provide a roulette bowl having a roulette wheel for gambling casinos or, respectively, similar establishments, that excludes manipulations as far as possible, that ensures an optimal compromise between a gambling process desired by the manager and by the gambler and that as far as possible excludes apparatus-own inaccuracies in order to avoid a preference of numbers even if this preference amounts to some percent advantage only with regard to a hit or, respectively, winnings.